Hush Heart
by Sarah the mutant farm girl
Summary: Celebrating a won battle, and the new year our favorite couple get caught up in the holiday memories. AutumnDeah


**Title: Hush Heart**

**Date: November 27, 2007**

**Disclaimer: I only own Autumn guys, everyone else belongs to Kripke and Poisonchik88, and while Poison shares her play things Kripke isn't so nice.**

**Song: Hush Heart**

**Artist: Reba Mc Entire **

**Summary: Celebrating a won battle, and the new year our favorite couple get caught up in the holiday memories. **

**A/N: The New Years Autumn remembers was in Werewolf Territory, where she 'marked" her territory. Huge thanks and lots of love to Poisonchik88 who owns Fred, Kaela, and Sarah, also the setting, though I didn't detail it too much as I don't know much about it. Sorry its so short I'm working on things guys. **

His head turned and my heart jumped.

When I saw that it was him.

After two long years the love of my life.

And I just held my breath in.

Standin' there smiling.

While his eyes locked on mine.

He couldn't hear me screamin on the inside.

Autumn held a long breath watching him across the room. There were hunters everywhere and many of them knew of his marriage to that raven haired goddess, but nearly everyone of them had seen her hunting at his side. They'd all heard the stories they'd even circled around to her a few times of Dean and the red headed hunter chick. She used to smile proudly listening to those tales of her own heroics, now she gave him a weak smile hoping he would avoid her. Not tonight. Of all nights he couldn't approach her tonight, not New Years. Not with the girls playing with the babies only feet away. Not with all the memories of a much more pleasing New Years, though shocking as it was. His eyes met hers for a brief moment and she moved quickly to help Fred who was carrying in a new load of chips and several beers.

"Don't." Fred whispered when she caught Autumn's sideway's glance. "Just ignore him tonight. We have a victory under our belt and a new year to bring in."

"One battle isn't yet the war, Fred." Autumn told her in the same hushed tone. Her heart continued to do its dance. She wondered if it wasn't a little too keen on being broken. Fred put a hand on her arm with one of her looks, the mothering almost scolding sympathetic look she'd become so good at giving since she and Bobby had joined her.

"There's ma girl," Bobby grinned kissing Fred's neck, wrapping his arms around her middle after sneaking up behind the woman. He gave Autumn a wink, "Want me to give him a job to do?"

"No, this is as much his night as mine, leave the dor-boy be." She caught herself just short of the old pet name. "I'm going to go check on Sarah." The older couple nodded and she departed their company looking for her dear friend who had been lingering outside, and nursing a wounded ego after Sam had had to swoop in and save her skin. 

Then I said, tear don't you fall.

He's gone let him go.

Eye's don't look back.

Down that empty road.

And lips you may move.

But don't you say too much.

Oh and please, please heart hush.

I said somethin' stupid.

And reached out my hand.

After makin' love and movin' earth. We were shakin' hands.

A million sweet memories. Pinballed through my brain.

The want to hold him one more time. Ran through my veins.

"Aut," Dean jogged up behind her, taking hold of her arm and turning her to him.

"umn." she finished her name for him. "You don't get to call me Aut, not while you're married to Kaela." She withdrew her arm from his hand only pushing that hurt look in his eyes further.

"I…I just wanted to tell you Happy New Year, you're going to miss the count down." He jerked his head back at the house.

"Somehow I think I'll survive." She threw back at him just to keep herself from melting at the fact that he'd touched her again. Suddenly the house echoed with the beginning's of the count down to the new year.

"We'll have to survive together by the sounds of it." he smirked. The same teasing look that had once been used while suggesting other more private activities.

Then I said, tear don't you fall.

He's gone let him go.

Eye's don't look back.

Down that empty road.

And lips you may move.

But don't you say too much.

Oh and please, please heart hush.

I kept lookin' at my watch like I had somewhere to be.

Then he stopped talkin' and kissed me tenderly.

"Three…Two…One" I said looking at my watch, again hoping that now that it was here he'd leave me to find Sarah. She's probably be in the barn trying to fine tune her skills.

"Happy New Year, Aut," I looked up from the watch's face to scold him again when he pulled me into him with a kiss. I took hold of my heart stopping its flutter, and twisted from him.

"Happy New Year, Dork." I whispered not able to find the voice that should be screaming at him now about his wife and the morals. I should slap him and tell him he's got it all wrong, that I won't play this game. I refuse to be anyone's dirty little secret. Instead, though, I wrap my arms tighter around me and stumble toward the barn with my head in a haze. I hear him sigh as I walk off, he knows he's crossed the wrong line again.

Then I said, tear don't you fall.

He's gone let him go.

Eye's don't look back.

Down that empty road.

And lips you may move.

But don't you say too much.

Oh and please, please heart hush.


End file.
